


and that Is how you know…

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Growing Pains, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Why can’t she time it right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	and that Is how you know…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionwingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/gifts).



> I love exploring New Izu. Hope you enjoy this particular HC of mine!

Izu can’t help but frown, asking ZEA to once again run the diagnostics.

She is the exact same model as her predecessor, and yet, try as she might, she cannot time her arm movement to sync with Aruto’s when he states his catch phrase.

It’s not a “he’s too random” thing. The duration of each syllable is mostly consistent. She can sense the interval.

But she always misses it by milliseconds in a way only other Humagear (or Aruto, who isn’t a Humagear but nonetheless has been Zero-One long enough that the AI enhancements of the suit and Driver occasionally occur without it) would notice. Aruto doesn’t say anything, but there’s no way to hide the whirring gears of a Humagear processing something just off, and so she knows.

And yet.

She understands it and yet she doesn’t, and she finds this fact confusing.

**[No System Error]**

She doesn’t understand.

  
  
  


Approximately twice a month, Aruto sends her off to trade reports with Metsubojinrai.Net. He explains the first time, the way Metsubojinrai stands to protect the world from the dangers inherent in human malice, and in malice taught to humagear. The fact that as of now they work together, along with AIMS, to aid in that. The fact that some information delivered could be dangerous if leaked.

But he gives her a whole day to deliver a single message, and she is incredibly fast.

That’s another thing about him that she can’t understand.

“Believe it or not, but I understand,” Jin says, when she admits as such. This is part of why she enjoys these days, despite the confusion. “To develop truly self aware AI like you, or like myself, we were made with slight discrepancies from each other. Different pathways to process the same information, mainly.”

“I am aware,” Izu responds. “But that doesn’t not explain this. I was made to be identical to Secretary Is in every way.”

Jin hmms.

“Maybe so,” he says. “But you were printed by ZEA, and maybe ZEA thought it through before Aruto did.”

Izu pauses to compute his words.

“…So I am processing the motion differently than Secretary Is did,” Izu says. Jin nods.

“Is was a good Humagear,” he says. “Even after achieving singularity, even after Aruto willingly let me try and take her with me, she chose to stay with him because she believed in his dream. I think she made it her own though, by the end, but she… she was practically a part of Kamen Rider Zero-One. You weren’t created for the same purpose.”

“I see,” Izu says. “So I am unable to sync with Aruto-shachou in the same manner as Secretary Is did?”

Jin smiles, patting her head.

“Exactly,” he says. “You’re your own being, after all. And as far as I can tell, Aruto doesn’t mind.”

Izu blinks. Processes his words.

“I understand,” she says. “Thank you.”

Jin smiles.

“Any time for you, Izu,” he says. “That’s why I’m here.”

Izu wonders. Is Jin aware that he is also confusing?

  
  
  


Izu isn’t the most exceptional at reading facial expressions, but she has noticed the form of Aruto’s smile has shifted since she was first created. She assumes it has to do with when he separated her from her predecessor, from Secretary Is.

He still smiles, however, when she messes up the timing.

She decides to ask him about it, one day.

“Secretary Is could synchronized with you,” she says. “Better than I can. Why is that?”

Aruto pauses for long moments, as he always does when Izu brings up her predecessor.

“I hadn’t noticed that,” he admits. “It’s not a systems problem is it?”

“It is not, Aruto-shachou,” she says. “I’ve checked. Jin suggested ZEA included the Humagear Learning Pathways variations in my creation.”

Aruto hmms.

“That’s probably it,” he says. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, though.”

“Why not?” Izu can’t help but ask. Aruto shrugs.

“You’re still a great Secretary,” he says. “I never actually tried to teach Is, she just… learned it. You’ve learned different things the same way.”

She has?

Wait… she checks.

Yes, it seems she has.

“I see,” she says. “I did not notice.”

Aruto smiles.

“Even for a Humagear I imagine it’d probably be hard to consciously run your entire programming,” he says. “I’ve worked with ZEA and a couple Humagear, but, honestly? Still not the best at the technology side.”

“I know,” Izu says. 

Aruto nods in a twitchy way Izu isn’t sure how to interpret, but then he laughs.

“I guess that’s just how nepotism works,” he says.

“The definition of nepotism is—”

“Not quite what I meant, Izu,” Aruto says. Oh, obviously. Izu should have figured that statement was hypothetical.

“I apologize.”

“It’s fine, Izu,” Aruto says. “Is there anything else?”

“No, Aruto-shachou.”

“Okay,” Aruto says. “Just know you can ask me.”

Izu smiles.

“I know, Aruto-shachou,” she promises. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
